Is this really Love?
by SunGlassesFreak16
Summary: Will Eli and Clare ever realize their feelings for each other? And will they ever work through all the other numerous obstacles standing in their way for a good relationship?
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer* I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters, even though I would loveee to own Eli!**

**Okay guys, I have decided to write another story, and this time, it's about my new favorite TV couple, Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards from Degrassi. I have totally fallen in love with them, and of course ELI! Who can resist that smirk? I've been reading soooo many stories about them and finally decided to write one, but I am only giving you guys a little because I am in total writer's block (as most of my readers can tell by my not continuing the Vampire Diaries story, sorry guys, but my editor quit! And I have kinda become bored with that couple) and if I get good reviews, then I will try EXTRA hard to get through this writer's block for y'all! Hope you enjoy, now I'm going to stop rambling and let you read!**

Clare's POV

Eli is just so….. UGHHHH! I just can't take it anymore! I mean one day he seems like he is totally into me and the next day he practically ignores me!

Was there something wrong with… me? No, no, there was something wrong with him, but I can't help but like him. Like those beautiful emerald eyes that just draw you in. If I could I would just stare into them for hours on end.

But yet, he still managed to annoy the heck out of me, and he has fun with it. Every day in English, when he wasn't completely ignoring me, he would always have plenty of sarcastic comments about me, or my writing, or maybe even a bird at the window! He always found something!

For some reason, though, I have started to enjoy these comments, and even send some back, which was not something Clare Edwards did. When I am with him I feel like a completely different person, a better person.

However, I still don't know if my heart could take another bad break-up (if this ever actually turned into a relationship). KC broke my heart, and I still don't know if I am completely over that yet. It would be unfair to Eli if I still had feelings for KC, because Eli was a sweet guy under his tough exterior. I would never be able to forgive myself if I hurt Eli in any way. He was the only person I could talk to and trust. That must mean he was special, must mean he was different from KC. I could never talk to KC about anything; I didn't want to upset him….

I need to stop thinking about KC, Eli is nothing like KC, and I needed to realize that. I needed to realize that I liked Eli, and I had to try to make this relationsh….. What am I talking about? He doesn't even like me….

Eli's POV

She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Her eyes, those light blue eyes I noticed the second I met her. Her smile, that addicting smile that just makes you want to return one. Her body…. I needed to stop thinking of her in _that_ way. I knew it would never happen because of that stupid ring, _Pure Hearts Wait._ But it didn't bother me, because I respected her, and would never force her into anything.

Am I really this crazy? I'm not even with her and I am already thinking far into the future of our "relationship". She didn't even like me, even if I did make her heart race, and make her blush like crazy. I knew she didn't like me, how could she? We are the complete opposites. She was bright, and smart. While on the other hand, I was dull and dressed in all black and drove a hearse for crying out loud! I probably just creeped her out, like I do with everyone else.

I wasn't right for her, I just drug her down, and I was a bad influence. I have already convinced her to skip class, which isn't a very Clare thing to do, what will it be next? Hijacking cars, robbing banks? I might not be doing that, but still! She was so… innocent, and I was so… not? I don't want to ruin her life like I know I am capable of doing. If I loved her I would stay away from her…

WAIT! Did I just say I… I loved her? Yes, yes I did. I am in love with Clare Edwards, and to show my love, I'm going to stay away from her, messed up, I know, but it's for the best.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! I seriously had like nooo idea where I was going, but now I think I have a plan! YAY! A few hours later, I am now in the zone for writing, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't review! I love reading reviews; it just makes me all happy and READY TO WRITE! :D**

**So tell me what you think in a review: did you hate it? Was it alright? Did you LOVE it? And I would really appreciate some ideas if you have any!**

**Thank you, come again! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer* I do not own Degrassi.**

Eli's POV

School was boring, and was coming to the end, and so, it was time for English, and time for some serious ignore Clare time. I was nearing the room when I looked inside and saw that Clare wasn't there yet. Good, that gives me enough time to get into my seat without having to see her or walk past her. I practically ran to my seat when I heard Clare and her loud friend, Alli, Sav's little sister, walking down the hall. I sat down and a few seconds later I heard Clare slide into her seat. I could tell she was staring at me, but I just shrugged it off and got out my black sharpie, and started coloring my nails, one of my favorite past times. I finally tuned into what the teacher was saying and heard:

"Tomorrow we will be working on an assignment with a partner, the partners I assigned at the beginning of the school year," Ms. Dawes started to say. _Great, now I will have to talk to Clare_, I thought and sighed. I knew Clare heard my sigh because I heard her move around in her seat uncomfortably. "This assignment will consist of…" Before Ms. Dawes could finish talking, the bell rang and she dismissed us, without finishing her sentence.

I shrugged and grabbed my bag and walked out of class before Clare had enough time to even stand up.

Clare's POV

The whole class period, while Ms. Dawes was telling us random stories that had nothing to do with class, I couldn't help but stare at the back of Eli's head. I guess I was hoping that if I stared long enough he would turn around, but he hadn't. I almost tried to start a conversation, but I knew he would just pretend like he didn't hear me.

When Ms. Dawes told us about our partner assignment, I could tell Eli wasn't happy about this because we would have to be working together. I still didn't get it, what did I do to him? Whatever it was, it must have been bad, because he hadn't said a single sarcastic remark the whole class period. Maybe I was just being a worry-wart, or maybe something was really wrong, so when the bell rang and Eli dashed out of the door, I followed him.

"Eli!" I yelled to him, but got no answer, so I ran up to him. "Eli… please… tell me what I did wrong!"

He didn't say anything at first, but he stopped walking. He finally turned to look at me and I could see that there was pain in his beautiful emerald eyes. What did I do to make him be in so much pain?

"Clare… I have to go… Bye." He said then went out the door that was only a few feet away and headed for his car.

Wow, now I _knew_ something was wrong! Eli didn't say anything sarcastic, or even give me his signature smirk to say goodbye. I knew that tomorrow I would find out what I did, and I would fix it, if it was the last thing I did.

**Thanks for reading guys, I know Eli is very out of character, but I am going to try to bring sarcasm into the next chapter, but I'm not very good at that. But I will try! Just for y'all! Because I love you! ;D**

**Sooooo, review? If you do, maybe the next chapter will come out super fast and not like FOREVER from now! (because I am like totallyyy clueless bout what to do right now)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Degrassi!**

**Ok guys, I have nooo idea where I am going with this anymore, sooo ima just let it come to me while I write. I don't have any internet while I'm writing this, but a few days ago I went to Starbucks, and that's how I actually got both those chapters up last time. So, I'm going to try to start writing, but I can't guarantee it will be any good!**

_Previous chapter_

"_Clare… I have to go… Bye." He said then went out the door that was only a few feet away and headed for his car._

_Wow, now I _knew_ something was wrong! Eli didn't say anything sarcastic, or even give me his signature smirk to say goodbye. I knew that tomorrow I would find out what I did, and I would fix it, if it was the last thing I did._

Eli's POV

I walked up to English class, dreading what our assignment would entail, but the door was closed and had a note on it. It read: _Go to C208, the drama room_. Oh great, we are acting, this'll be good. I started to walk toward the room when someone pulled me back by my arm. I turned around to see Clare standing behind me.

"I was think we could walk together?" Clare said, and I nodded in return. I turned around and continued walking with her beside me. "So, what do you think this assignment is going to be about?"

"I dunno," I answered, still trying as hard as I could to ignore her. She stopped walking after my answer.

"Come on Eli, you can't ignore me forever!" Clare said a little too loud, and we got a few stares, making her look down and blush.

"Again with the caring what people think?" I returned, forgetting that I was supposed to ignore her. How could anyone ignore such a beautiful, wonderful girl such as Clare Edwards?

"AHA! I knew you wouldn't be able to ignore me!" Wow, she was good!

"Watch me!" I said and continued walking, seeing the door to the theater class. Clare had stopped walking and I looked around to see her standing there pouting. I walked back over and grabbed her hand, "Come on, let's get this over with…"

I could tell Clare wasn't expecting this, by the way she just stood there staring at our hands, not saying anything. I dragged her toward the door and sat us down on the stands.

Clare's POV

I still couldn't believe it! I not only got Eli to talk to me, but he also held my hand, and still was. I was scared to move, thinking any sudden movements and he would take his hand away, but it felt so…. right, my hand in his.

**(A/N: AHH! THIS TOTALLY SUCKS! DDDDD:)**

Before I could finish my thoughts, Ms. Dawes walked in and started tell us about the project.

"So class, as I was saying yesterday, we will be working on an assignment with the partners I assigned at the beginning of the year. We will be working on this assignment for a few weeks, but you will have a little choice as to what it is," Ms. Dawes said, hoping for excitement, but instead got a few sighs, and continued, "You will have to act out a scene I assign you or get to design a little, inexpensive set for your classmates who are acting. Now I will give you a few minutes to think it through, but you will have to work with another group of partners and make the set and scene work together."

I looked toward Eli and could tell he wasn't exactly happy.

"How does this have anything to do with English?" He said, seeming pretty ticked off, but I just laughed.

"I don't know, Ms. Dawes can be a little strange sometimes, so who do you want to…" I started saying, until I was interrupted by someone unexpected.

"Hey, wanna work with me and KC?" Jenna said, way too cheery for my taste. I had forgotten they were in this class, but before I could reject her offer, Eli answered for me.

"Sure we'd love to," Eli said sarcastically, but Jenna took that as a yes and sat down, calling KC over to sit. Great, this was going to be amazing….

**Soooooo, did you like it? It took me soooo long to figure out what to write, and I almost made Eli and Clare do Romeo and Juliet, but I remembered another girl doing that so I was like nooooo. I finally have something to write about again, but do you think Eli and Clare should act or design the set, because I think I already have something figured out, but I still want ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters.**

**Okay guys, here is chapter 4, crazy huhh? I hope y'all are liking it so far, because I kinda am! I have been sooo bored cuz school is starting in about a week and all I have to do is read or write, and luckily I am inspired to write again, but if y'all don't like it, there is no use, so tell me in a review if you do or not!**

**So enough of that, let's start the story!**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Hey, wanna work with me and KC?" Jenna said, way too cheery for my taste. I had forgotten they were in this class, but before I could reject her offer, Eli answered for me._

"_Sure we'd love to," Eli said sarcastically, but Jenna took that as a yes and sat down, calling KC over to sit. Great, this was going to be amazing…._

Clare's POV

"Soooo…. Do you guys **(ughh It took all my strength not to put y'all)** want to act out a scene or make the scenery?" I said, I was so irritated, but I knew we had no other pair to work with because we didn't know anyone else and they were all already grouped.

"Make the scen…" KC started to say, but was interrupted by Jenna's yelp.

"We want to act out the scene!" Jenna practically yelled. How could anyone be that excited about this?

"Fine," I sighed and turned to Eli," That means you and me get the scenery."

"Fun…" Eli said, obviously bored out of his mind.

"YAY!" Jenna said and stood up and walked toward the teacher to get our scene.

"Why didn't I just ditch today?" Eli said under his breath, thinking no one could hear him, but I had.

"Why would you want to skip class? Then you would miss out on seeing me!" I said sarcastically and let out a small laugh because I knew it startled Eli.

"Look at you, I'm influencing you more and more each day," Eli said, and scooted closer to me and spoke the next words right by my ear ", but maybe that's a bad thing." Before I could comment back I heard a loud cough and backed away shocked and a bit embarrassed.

"Could you two maybe save the flirting for later," KC said, but his comment soon became hypocritical when Jenna came over and sat on his lap and gave him a kiss. I shuddered and looked away; I still couldn't stand seeing them together. I knew Eli noticed because he looked over at me with a slightly confused look, but shrugged it off, thinking it was just the fact someone was kissing in front of her.

"Guess what honey bun!" Jenna said, again _way_ too excited for a stupid English project.

"What?" KC said with no bit of enthusiasm.

"We got a great scene, it's a love scene, and you have to ask me to… MARRY YOU!" Jenna said with a giggle, but I just gagged and Eli rolled his eyes, while KC pretended to be interested. I stopped listening to the two love birds… gross… and turned toward Eli.

"Well, I guess we should start thinking up the set?" I said.

"Yea, I guess so, how bout me, you, your house, after school?" Eli said in a coy manner.

"How can I resist?" I said with a giggle, but before he could respond the bell rang and we both bolted out the door with a see ya!

**Ya like? I am finally getting into this! I know these are reallyyy short, but I'm not big on detail and I think I have a short attention span, sorry! Any ideas? Any comments? Any words of advice or just plain PRAZE? Leave it in a review! :DD**


	5. Chapter 5

**CH 5**

***Disclaimer* I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI…. Goodness…..**

**I'm getting sick and tired of all my chapters being sooo short, so ima try to make em longer! 1,000 words! Maybe…. :P**

**I just can't write to much at a time, and I like to only make like one thing happen at a time in each chapter, but idk…. I think I'm just lazy and I get to say I WROTE 10 CHAPTERS! Even if it's like only 3,000 words… lameeee… so I'm going to try as hard as I can to write as much as possible, but I think it doesn't matter cuz a lot of the chapters will be posted in the same day and school is about to start so you can have like 2 a day or 1 each like 3 days… I like the first one, don't you? Okay, I'm being annoying now…. BEGIN READING NOW!**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Well, I guess we should start thinking up the set?" I said._

"_Yea, I guess so, how bout me, you, your house, after school?" Eli said in a coy manner._

"_How can I resist?" I said with a giggle, but before he could respond the bell rang and we both bolted out the door with a see ya!_

Eli's POV

The last bell rang and I walked down the hall toward Clare's locker, where I saw Clare and… Fitz? Really? When I got closer I heard:

"Sorry Fitz, I'm just not interested, I like someone… else…" Clare said with a sigh after she said the last part. Whoever this someone else is is pretty damn lucky!

"Who that emo poser? Come on? He is a total loser!" Fitz said and I could really care less what he thought about me.

"HE IS NOT A LOSER! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Clare yelled and slammed her locker and turned toward me and became shocked, "Oh, hi?"

"I didn't know you had such strong feelings about me," I said with a smirk, and she punched my shoulder playfully and continued walking out the doors, leaving Fitz standing there, angrier than ever.

"So we still on for tonight?" She said and that was when it hit me… Is this a date?

"Why of course!" I said walking toward Morty, my hearse. I opened the passenger seat and continued with a genuine smile, "Your chariot waits." She stepped into the car and sat down and I closed the door with a slam just to make her jump, and of course she did. I could tell she was still creeped out by my "coffin car", as most people called it, even though she had been in it numerous times.

"Why so nervous?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh… Nothing…" Clare said.

"Sure…" I said and dropped the subject, even though I was still very curious. I continued driving until I was finally parked in Clare's driveway. Before Clare could open her door I was already over to her door opening it for her.

"Wow, you're quick!" Clare yelped.

"Or maybe you're just slow," I said back and closed the door after she was out. I walked up to her door with her, noticing no one was home. Maybe that was why she was so… strange… in the car. I shrugged it off as I walked through the door Clare had just unlocked and opened. I followed her to her living room and plopped down on the love seat, hoping she would join me, but instead she headed to the other couch. She started talking about the project, but I felt weird sitting so far away so I walked over to where she was sitting and sat right next to her. I could tell she was uncomfortable by how close we were sitting by her continuous squirming so I scooted over an inch or two and she calmed down. She started talking about the project again, but I didn't care about that one bit, I just watched her luscious lips as she talked and I scooted in a little.

"Why don't we take a little break?" I said, a little too confident and pushed down the papers in her hand she was looks at. I slowly leaned in staring at her lips and then her eyes and back to her lips. I don't know if it was my imagination or not, but I think she leaned in a little too, but she jumped off the couch when I was only about an inch from her lips.

"Uh… Are you… uh… thirsty?" She asked, nervously.

"Umm… Yea?" I agreed a little disappointed.

**SO did you like it? It was a whole ONE HUNDRED WORDS MORE! :O**

**I know, not thattt good, but for me? That's amazing! I just thought this would be the best place to end it! Sorry guys :/ PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CH 6**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Degrassi, or any other TV show or movie or book, or ANYTHING!**

**Hey guys, it's me again, I can't believe it, I still don't have internet, I've written 3 chapters so far TODAY and here is my 4****th****, I know crazy, but I don't know when I get to put these on! I want to know what everyone thinks of the story, but I can't at least not YET. Well, I'm probably just confusing y'all, so here is uhh chapter 6! YAY!**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Why don't we take a little break?" I said, a little too confident and pushed down the papers in her hand she was looks at. I slowly leaned in staring at her lips and then her eyes and back to her lips. I don't know if it was my imagination or not, but I think she leaned in a little too, but she jumped off the couch when I was only about an inch from her lips._

"_Uh… Are you… uh… thirsty?" She asked, nervously._

"_Umm… Yea?" I agreed a little disappointed._

Clare's POV

Wow, what just happened? And why did I stop it? Because I knew it couldn't have been true, he was just being stupid, there is no way he actually liked me. It did look like he did though… Gosh… We can't this be easier? Oh well… refreshments time. I grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and put some ice in each and turned on the faucet to fill them up.

"So… We should… uh… think of where this would be set?" I said, trying to make conversation, but he didn't continue it, he just agreed and continued staring at me.

"Did anyone ever tell you staring is rude?" I said, to make him stop staring at me because it made me feel nervous, but of course he didn't stop.

"How could I not stare at shut a beautiful thing?" He said with a smirk, which made me blush and of course he noticed before I could tilt my head down. He came over to where I was and lifted up my head so I was looking straight at him, "Aww, I made you blush?" And of course that made me only blush more, which was probably his intentions, and I began to bite my lip. He let go of my chin and asked, "So, why don't you show me your," he continued with a suggestive eye brow wiggle, "room?"

"Now why would you want to see that?" I asked, wondering what his answer would be.

"Because I want to do you, Clare. Come on! I just want to see your room." He said and with that I brought him to my room and he looked around. My room wasn't that great, I hadn't redecorated in a while, so I knew he would make fun of the pink and purple walls and bed spread, but instead he just sat down in one of my beanbag chairs, the purple one of course, no way he would sit in pink, so I sat in it.

"I like your room," He chuckled.

"Shut up! I know it's terrible, but I haven't changed it since I was like 10!"

"Sureee…" He chuckled again. We sat there in silence for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes, until I looked at my watch. It was 5:26! My mom would be home any minute, and that was when I heard footsteps up the stairs.

"SHIT!" I whispered, but Eli still heard it and only laughed.

"Goodness Clare, such fowl laungua…" He started to say, but before he could finish I was already pushing him into the closet and shutting the door.

"Shhhh… My mom's home, she can't know you are here," I said, but before I could shut the door, my mom was already standing there with her arms crossed. Uh oh….

"CLARE ELIZABETH EDWARDS! You know the rules! No guests when your father or I are not home, especially not a boy!" She yelled at me and Eli started stepping out of the closet.

"I am sorry Mrs. Edwards, we were just working on an English project." Eli said, and I knew he felt a little ashamed of getting me in trouble.

"You may stay," She said then looked at me ", but when he leaves, we are going to have a serious talk young lady!" She finished and walked out the room, making sure _not _to close the door on her way out.

"I'm sorry…" He started to say but I stopped him.

"It's fine, let's just get to work." I said and got out my papers.

**Oh goodness! CRAZY! What do you think her mom will say?**

**Tune in next time on "Is this really Love?"**

**:DD**


	7. Chapter 7

**CH 7**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Degrassi**

**Hey guys, it's me yet again! I've been trying to write this chapter for a few days, but I just don't know how to start it. I just sit here and look at it like uhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. So I'm just going to DO something and I hope it doesn't suck, I think this chapter is just gonna be a filler though, SORRY!**

_Previous Chapter_

_"You may stay," She said then looked at me ", but when he leaves, we are going to have a serious talk young lady!" She finished and walked out the room, making sure not to close the door on her way out._

_"I'm sorry…" He started to say but I stopped him._

_"It's fine, let's just get to work." I said and got out my papers._

Clare's POV

I closed the door sadly after Eli left. I didn't want him to leave, one because my mom was going to kill me afterward, but also because I'll miss him. I have so much fun hanging out with him, even if it gets a little awkward sometimes. We always seem to have a good time, no matter what we did. Of course now our "fun" is going to get me in some serious trouble. I walked into the living room, where my mom was sitting, waiting for me. I sat down next to her, waiting for her to start lecturing me, but it never happened. I turned toward her and started the conversation.

"Mom?" I asked, truly confused that my mother hadn't yet yelled at me for having a boy in my room when no one was home. That was one big rule I have broken!

"Clare… I have to tell you something…" My mom said in a serious voice that worried me. For some reason I think she completely forgot about the Eli situation that happened only a few hours prior.

"What is it?" I said, concerned. What was wrong? What could have happened in those few hours that would make my mom forget about Eli?

"Your… Your father… l…left…" My mother started saying, "After I checked up on you, I walked into my room, to see all his things gone, and a note on the bed." She handed me the note with a shacking hand.

It read:

_I have decided to leave, for you and Clare's happiness. _

_You will thank me one day. _

_Goodbye._

My father has left us and this is all he leaves to explain? I was becoming furious. I got up and walked to my room, with a tear streaking down my cheek. I tried not to slam the door, for I knew my mother was upset too, and I didn't want to upset her any more. I got into my bed and cried softly, until I heard a soft _buzz_ come from my computer. I got up and slowly walked toward my laptop, wiping off the tears that were on my cheek. I wiggled the mouse and waited for the screen to go back to normal. The buzz was an IM from Eli. I couldn't help but smile.

**EliGoldsworthy: Hey partner! How mad was she about finding out her daughter had a teenage boy full of hormones in your room? ;)**

Even on IM he was sarcastic! And even when I just found out my dad had left he still makes me laugh.

**ClareEdwards: She wasn't.**

I answered simply, since it was the truth.

**EliGoldworthy: Oh I get it, you told her I was gay! Haha, sorry, but I'm far from it, especially when it comes to you**

I could see him smirking in my mind. The smirk that could make me forget all the rest of the world.

**ClareEdwards: She had completely forgotten...**

**EliGoldsworthy: What happened?**

He immediately answered back, finally realizing something must have been wrong.

**ClareEdwards: My dad left…..**

I knew I had to tell him, so why not now?

**EliGoldsworthy: Oh, Clare, I'm so sorry!**

**EliGoldsworthy: I would come rescue you, but I… can't.**

Rescue me? Did he really care that much? If only he would. I needed to get out of there bad.

**ClareEdwards: It's ok, I am just going to go to bed. Goodnight.**

That would be the only way to get away, if I could ever actually get to sleep.

**EliGoldworthy: I'm sorry Clare, please try to get some rest. We can talk about it tomorrow ok? Night.**

I started wondering why he had even cared. Why he didn't just shrug it off and make me deal with it on my own. Maybe he really did care. I could have thought about that for hours, but I knew I needed sleep, so I lay down on my bed and slowly drifted to sleep. Not knowing that I would be awaken by a very embarrassing surprise.

**So, what'd you think? You have nooo idea how long this took me to write! DAYS! Crazy! I'm really excited though because I have a great idea again. I hope y'all didn't hate this chapter, because it did kinda suck, I was finally just like I'M GOING TO WRITE THIS FRICKIN' CHAPTER ALREADY! I am also procrastinating, so win, win? Nahh, not really haha. I need to read the rest of this stupid book before school starts before school starts. I HATE IT! Ughhhh….. I should probably go, y'all don't care about all myyy problems, just Clare and Eli's! haha BYE**

**Review please :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**CH 8**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Degrassi!**

**Hey guys, it's me again, I love all the comments I keep getting! They make me soooo happy! :D**

**I hope y'all like this chapter, because I don't think I will have as bad Writer's Block as I did last chapter! YAYY! Maybe it won't suck as bad! :DDD**

_Previous Chapter_

_**EliGoldworthy: I'm sorry Clare, please try to get some rest. We can talk about it tomorrow ok? Night.**_

_I started wondering why he had even cared. Why he didn't just shrug it off and make me deal with it on my own. Maybe he really did care. I could have thought about that for hours, but I knew I needed sleep, so I lay down on my bed and slowly drifted to sleep. Not knowing that I would be awaken by a very embarrassing surprise._

Clare's POV

I wake up to my mom knocking on the door. I slowly sat up in my bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Clare, you have a visitor," my mother said a little confused. I just sat there shocked, not believing my ears. I looked to the clock and saw that it was only 6:13 A.M. Who could be here so early in the morning? I waited for my guest to arrive, and when I saw who it was I immediately blushed and pulled my comforter over my embarrassing pajamas.

"Oh good, you're awake," He said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here, Eli?" I was happy to see him, but I was angry that he woke me up at such an early hour.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you from your dream of me, but now you have the real thing," he said with an eyebrow raise, which made me roll my eyes, even if his statement made my heart jump. He walked over to my bed and sat by my feet. "I was hoping we could talk."

"Uhh… Sure?" I stated, still a little foggy since I had only just woken up.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, since all that stuff happened last night." He said with actual consideration. How could he care enough to come this early just to check up on me?

"Yea, I'm fine," I lied. I was still in shock about what happened last night, and it broke my heart that my parent's relationship was actually over, but I didn't want to worry Eli with my problems.

"Don't lie to me Clare," He said with a serious expression.

"I'm not…" I trailed off.

"I know that you are hurting and I want you to tell me, you can trust me," he said with a smile, a true, smile. That was when I finally realized he cared, in some way or another, about me. I started to open my mouth to tell him all about what happened, but my wake-up alarm went off. I looked over and saw that it was already 6:30 A.M. and I needed to start getting ready for school. I quickly got out of my bed and turned off the alarm. When I looked over toward Eli I saw an emotion plastered to his face that I had never seen on him before, disappointment? I shrugged it off and walked over to the bed.

"Well… umm… I guess I should start getting ready?" I questioned, wondering what we were to do next. He nodded and started walking to the door. I couldn't help but be a little sad that he didn't argue or say anything for that matter, but he finally spoke.

"I'll wait for you down stairs and give you a ride to school," he stated, not asking. I nodded and he smirked and walked out, closing the door on his way.

I sighed and walked to my closet to get on something to wear. I started thinking, _What if we never talk about it? There is always some reason we never have time to talk._

**I'm sorry guys! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know it has been forever, but school started two weeks ago and I have been SWAMPED with homework. I mean we have already had a few projects, quizzes, tonsss of homework, and next Wednesday? THREE TESTS! DDD:**

**I hate school… soooo… WHO WATCHED THE END OF THE BOILING POINT? OMFG I FREAKED out when I thought Eli got stabbed! It was terrible. And my heart broke when Clare said they couldn't be together anymore. By the promo of the "Breaking" Point (wowww guys, realllll original) it seems like they will still have a lot of Clare and Eli action. I think they are finally realizing that Clare and Eli? Best couple in Degrassi! It's the only reason I watch! One day my friend came to my house and once she left I turned on the TV and Degrassi was on and I was like hmmmmm I've been meaning to see what all the fuss was about, so I watched it. I think the second episode I saw was when Eli came in and I FREAKED out and was immediately in love! Sooooo yeaaa hahaha!**

**Enough of that, back to the story, and my apologies! I know it kinda sucked and was short, but I just felt soooooo bad about still not posting anything so I forced myself to write and that's where I thought the chapter should end. I know nothing was really accomplished in the chapter and it was a total filler, but I tried! I love you guys! And to show your love for me back, you should review! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch 9**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Degrassi**

**Hey guys, I just wanted to help yall figure something out. The first author's note (hint- what THIS is) is the first thing I write. I have my whole fanfic in a word document and type everything out. I just write what ever I am thinking at this moment, so I write a kinda "intro" to tell yall what I be doinnn then the story then and explanation kinda thing. I think I probably just confused you more but OH WELL **

**SI SE PUEDE! (only Spanish sentence I have learned so far this year and I love it cuz I think of Dora the Explorer hahaha, it means YOU CAN DO IT! :D)**

_Previous Chapter_

"_I'll wait for you down stairs and give you a ride to school," he stated, not asking. I nodded and he smirked and walked out, closing the door on his way. _

_I sighed and walked to my closet to get on something to wear. I started thinking, _What if we never talk about it? There is always some reason we never have time to talk.

Eli's POV

I reluctantly **(A/N: YAY! I USED THE WORD RELUCTANTLY RIGHT! Haha I always thought reluctantly meant luckily!) **shut the door and walked downstairs. I sat down on the love seat in the living room. I wondered how long it would take for Clare to finish getting ready. I don't think she understands that she is beautiful no matter what! Before I could continue thinking about my beautiful Clare, her mother walked in and sat in a seat next to where I was. Uh oh…

"Hello…" She started.

"Eli. Hello Mrs. Edwards," she cringed once I said Mrs. Oops. I guess my second impression isn't going so well.

"So, you and Clare?" She asked, I knew what she was talking about, but I didn't know why she was even asking.

"Are just friends," I said like it wasn't a big deal. When really, I wished I could answer her question with "are dating." But I knew that one, her mom would freak out, and two, Clare didn't like me in that way.

"Sure…" She rolled her eyes but had a little smile on her face. She got up and started walking away, but added, "Just tell Clare that," and with that she disappeared into the kitchen.

What did she mean by that? Did Clare actually like me? No, no way.** (A/N: NO ME DIGAS! I'm practicing Spanish, sorry!) **I sat there for what felt like hours and thought about what Clare's mother had said, until Clare walked down the stairs. I looked over and she looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a nice blue dress that brought out her perfect blue eyes that anyone, especially me, would love to stare into for hours. When she saw me staring she smiled and looked away, probably hiding a blush. I stood up and walk toward her with a smile on her face. She looked up at me and her eyes sparkled. I had the biggest urge to just kiss her right there. Of course I knew that would just end with a slap in the face.

"Hi Clare," I smiled.

"Hey Eli," She smiled back. I couldn't stop staring at her. She finally got a little embarrassed and said, "Um… Eli…"

"Yes?" I said dreamily.

"Shouldn't we… um… get to school," she said, her cheeks bright red. I finally snapped out of it with that statement.

"Oh... uh... yea... let's go?" I opened her front door for her and she stepped outside, said goodbye to her mother. I opened the passenger side door of Morty and she slide in and I closed the door after I knew she was completely settled in her seat. I walked around the car and opened my door, sat down, and started the car. We sat there in silence for too long and something stupid accidentally slipped out of my mouth.

"Your mom thinks we are dating," I said and immediately regretted it. I looked over and saw she was biting her bottom lip and was blushing bright red. I finally realized, maybe she did like me. Maybe just a little.

**SOOO guys how happy are y'all of me? Two chapters in two days! YAY! I'm going to try to write as much as I can on this three day weekend, but I have a bunch of tests to study for D:**

**I'm trying guys! So, what do you guys think of the story so far? Any ideas of what should happen next? I love getting reviews and ideas! LOVE YALL! BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CH 10**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Degrassi**

**Hey guys! I'm watching Zombieland right now hahaha what great inspiration? So, I don't really know what to tell y'all except maybe… I say y'all way too much and I have nooo idea where I am going with this story sooo well HERE WE GO! :D**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Oh... uh... yea... let's go?" I opened her front door for her and she stepped outside, said goodbye to her mother. I opened the passenger side door of Morty and she slide in and I closed the door after I knew she was completely settled in her seat. I walked around the car and opened my door, sat down, and started the car. We sat there in silence for too long and something stupid accidentally slipped out of my mouth._

"_Your mom thinks we are dating," I said and immediately regretted it. I looked over and saw she was biting her bottom lip and was blushing bright red. I finally realized, maybe she did like me. Maybe just a little._

Clare's POV

"Your mom thinks we are dating," he said and I instantly felt my cheeks heat up and I bit my lip. What was I supposed to say to that? I really wish the statement was true. That we really were dating, but I knew he didn't want that. I finally looked at him and saw him staring at me.

"Oh," I said in a small voice.

"Yea," he said and chuckled. Wow… Now I _know_ he doesn't like me. I started feeling angry.

"What's so funny about dating me?" I said, annoyed, yet sad at the same time. His expression went from humorous to remorseful.

"Nothing!" He said nervously, but calmed down and continued, "I just thought it was funny that even your _mom_ thinks we are dating."

"What do you mean?" I said, confused.

"Come on Clare, we spend all our time together, and flirt non-stop," he said, bluntly. "Everyone thinks we are dating, Clare, haven't you heard the rumors?"

"What rumors?" I was completely confused, and had no idea what he was talking about.

"You haven't heard that "Saint Clare" is dating the new "Goth Kid"?" I frowned at the stereotypical names. He thought this was absolutely hilarious, smiling and laughing. While I was just plain annoyed, how dare people butt into my personal life?

"Well I don't see how that is anyone's business," I said.

"But you don't disagree?" He said with a smile and scooted closer to me, since we were already in the parking lot of the school.

"Maybe…" I said such a small voice that I could barely even hear myself, but of course he did.

"So you do feel something for me?" He leaned in closer to me and my heart started pounding in my chest.

"I…I…" I couldn't even remember my name once I felt his hot breath on my face. He was so close, yet so far away. I just wanted to close the gap and kiss him.

"What are you saying Clare, you have to speak up," he said with a smirk. I couldn't take it anymore!

"I… I… I really like y…you… E…Eli," My voice was so shaky, but by the end of my sentence he crashed his lips against mine and I immediately knew he felt the same way. Before it got too heated, I saw a flash outside the front of Morty and reluctantly pulled away to see Chantay standing there with a smile and a camera in hand, staring straight at the kissing couple, Eli and I. _Oh no…_

**Soooo…. What do you think you guys? I actually really liked writing this chapter, but also thought it kinda suckeddd SORRY! I don't really know what to say, soooo…**

**BYE… REVIEWWWW! :DDD**

**Love y'all ;D**

**Of and P.S. sorry it was sooo short! D:**


	11. Chapter 11

**CH 11**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Degrassi**

**HEY GUYS! I'm stalling, so I decided to start writing the next chapter! :D**

**My dad and his girlfriend want me to go to a pool party with a bunch of people I don't know, so I'm like la dee a dee a Ima just sit here and write and have no life instead of meeting new people, but at least that means yall get a next chapter! :DDD sooo here we goooooo**

_Previous Chapter_

"_I… I… I really like y…you… E…Eli," My voice was so shaky, but by the end of my sentence he crashed his lips against mine and I immediately knew he felt the same way. Before it got too heated, I saw a flash outside the front of Morty and reluctantly pulled away to see Chantay standing there with a smile and a camera in hand, staring straight at the kissing couple, Eli and I. _Oh no…

Eli's POV

I looked up and smiled while she took another picture. I knew that Clare was probably mortified, but I was proud to get a girl like her to kiss me. I looked over at her to see her pouting and I couldn't help but lean in and give her a peck on the cheek. She looked over at me and gave me a small smile to assure me that she wasn't mad at me in the slightest bit, just nosy people like Chantay. She knew that they would be the talk of school in only a matter of minutes; word goes around fast at this school.

I got out of the car and walked around the car to let her out of her side. I opened the door and as soon as she stepped out I grabbed her hand and closed the door. She went stiff, but relaxed after a few seconds. We walked up to the school having numerous people watching our every step. I had the biggest smile on my face, while she frowned. I wished that she was as excited as I was, but I knew she would come around. I walked her to her first class and once we got there, through a very silent, kind of awkward walk, I felt sad to have to leave her. I turned to her and touched my hand to her cheek.

"I really like you too Clare," I said simply and brought my hand out of her grasp.

"Bye, Eli," she said and started walking into her class, but I grabbed her arm and she looked back. I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. She finally smiled and got on her tip toes to kiss my lips, sweetly and turned back around.

Clare's POV

I walked into the classroom with a smile on my face, until I saw everyone staring at me in shock. I looked out the door and realized that was the exact spot I kissed Eli. I reluctantly turned back to the class and started walking to my seat. I looked over to where Alli was sitting and knew she saw what had just happened by the expression on her face. She look proud and amazed, yet disappointed at the same time. I felt everyone's eyes staring and mouths gaped at me. I just pretended like I didn't notice.

Once the bell rang I sighed in relief, knowing I was safe, for the teacher had started his lesson. I tried to listen to what he was saying, but I had too much on my mind.

I was ecstatic that I found out Eli liked me, and kissing him… kissing him felt amazing! But then there was the gossip. I hated gossip. I hated being the talk of the school. And there was the fact that I didn't even know what Eli and I were. Are we a couple? Friends with… benefits? Or nothing and I'm thinking too much into this.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when someone nudged my shoulder. I knew who it was, and I knew what it was about, but I still looked to my right to see Alli, shock still written all over her face. I rolled my eyes and waited for her to speak. She took a while to choose her words, opening and closing her mouth at each idea. After a few minutes, she finally spoke.

"How could you not tell me?" She whisper-yelled.

"It… just… happened?" I said truthfully, but hesitant at my answer. She rolled her eyes, know there was more to the story.

"Come on Clare! DETAILS!" She said, a little too loud, eagerly.

Before I could say anything I say anything I felt a presence by our desk, I looked up slowly, scared to see who it was. I saw my teacher, watching us angrily.

"Sorry I interrupted your little conversation, but I have a present for both of you," and with that he slammed a detention slip on each of our desks and we both frowned. We turned toward the front of the class and "listened" to the teacher's lesson.

The rest of the class went by slowly, and so did my other 2 classes, until finally, it was time for lunch and I smiled, knowing I would get to see Eli and maybe find out what we were…

**Sooo… what did you think you guys? I actually wrote down all of Clare's POV and then I typed it up on my laptop, so it might suck a little. I already hate detail, and when I actually handwrite it I go crazyyy! I HATE DETAIL! But I try, for Y'all! Well, I'm going to stop wasting your time, BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CH 12**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Degrassi**

**HEY GUYS! I'm still handwriting all this because I don't want to swim at this swimming part. HAHA, I'm sooo unsocial! But still! At least yall are getting chapters! I have been writing all day, and I think so far this is like my third or fourth today. I'm going to put one chapter up each day, so far I have a few days worth, even though you have already read them by now, I'm hoping by writing a bunch now I will have enough to be able to write a chapter or two later. Wow, that doesn't even make sense to me! Why am I sooo confusing? Haha OH WELL!**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Sorry I interrupted your little conversation, but I have a present for both of you," and with that he slammed a detention slip on each of our desks and we both frowned. We turned toward the front of the class and "listened" to the teacher's lesson._

_The rest of the class went by slowly, and so did my other 2 classes, until finally, it was time for lunch and I smiled, knowing I would get to see Eli and maybe find out what we were…_

Eli's POV

I was already sitting at our normal spot and waited for Clare. I was so excited to see her, but I was also scared. I knew I had a spell on her, but maybe that means she doesn't actually like me. I thought about that for a few more seconds, until I saw Clare walk outside and toward out tree.

I smirked when I saw her smile at me and her cheeks got a tint of pink. She sat next to me, nervously. I grabbed her waist and dragged her into my lap. She turned her head to look at me, but immediately turned back around, cheeks heating up and her biting her bottom lip. Before her face was completely turned around, I quickly kissed her cheek. We sat there for what felt like hours in a comfortable silence. Finally, she looked around and stared at me for a minute.

"What… are we?" She said nervously. I looked at her incredulously and then kissed her cheek.

"Depends," I started and she frowned. "What do you want us to be?" I finished and raised an eyebrow, earning a girly hit on the shoulder from her.

"why do you always answer my questions with a question? She laughed and I smirked.

"Why do you even have to ask the question?" I said and she hit my should again, but this time her expression went dead serious.

"I really like you, Eli, and I just wish you could be serious about all this," she said and starting getting up. However, I grabbed her waist so she couldn't move and brought her back into my lap.

"Clare, I really like you too…" I started and if possible her expression became even colder than before.

"But…?" She questioned and I began to frown.

"But I'm not good enough for you Clare. No one is for that matter! You're perfect. You're beautiful, smart, and funny. And I can't help but like you! I don't deserve you and I don't want to bring you down," I said truthfully.

"Oh Eli! You are so sweet!" She leaned over and gave me a peck on the lips. "Eli, I thought… You were too good for me. That you would never like…"

I interrupted her by kissing her. Our lips moved in sync and I couldn't help but feel like I was in Heaven when I was kissing her. I know, cheesy right? But when I am around her, I am just a cheesy romantic behind my rough exterior. Clare saw past my appearance and saw the real me. I pulled away and she whimpered, causing me to smirk.

"Does that tell you what I want us to be?" I said, still smirking. She nodded her head dreamily. "Come on… girlfriend, we need to get to class." She got off my lap and I walked her to her next class.

**SOO! What did you think? Eli and Clare are already together? OR maybe I have a few more complecations for them later down the road? THS IS DEGRASSI PEOPLE! DRAMA 24/7! What's gonna happen next? What do you WANT to happen next? Well I think I might have an idea, but you will have to wait until tomorrow at the earliest to know! Sorry, but you guys are going to have to SUFFER!**

**MWAHAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAA D:**


	13. Chapter 13

**CH 13**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Degrassi!**

**Hey guys… I'm still at this stupid party, so guess that means another sucky hand written chapter today! :D ARE YOU EXCITED? Cuz I'm NOT! I feel bad giving y'all my lazy writings! I'm sorry you guys! D: **

**GUESS WHAT! I am bringing in new POVs this chapter YAY! So….. Should I just start it now? I guess I should. BY GUYS SEE YOU AFTER THE CHAPTER!**

_Previous Chapter_

_I interrupted her by kissing her. Our lips moved in sync and I couldn't help but feel like I was in Heaven when I was kissing her. I know, cheesy right? But when I am around her, I am just a cheesy romantic behind my rough exterior. Clare saw past my appearance and saw the real me. I pulled away and she whimpered, causing me to smirk._

"_Does that tell you what I want us to be?" I said, still smirking. She nodded her head dreamily. "Come on… girlfriend, we need to get to class." She got off my lap and I walked her to her next class._

Alli's POV

How could she not tell me? I thought we were best friend! I told her immediately about Drew! I mean, when did she become so secretive? I'm so proud of her though, but why did she not trust me enough to tell me something so big?

Once I found out, I asked around and EVERYONE other than me had already known, thanks to Chantay. When did I get out of the loop?

I was hurt, and I still didn't know anything except that they kissed. What if they were just friends with benefits? No way, that's not something "Saint Clare" would do. But she has been changing awful much lately. Like when would she ever have gone for a guy like Eli just a year ago.

But still! I am so excited for her! I knew they would end up together, since the first moment I saw them together. When he ran over her glasses, there was just some kind of connection between the two of them. They were also SUPER cute together! Once they started hanging out, I knew were meant to be!

Well, today after school, we have detention together, so I'll confront her then. This should be fun!

Adam's POV

I started walking outside to find Eli and Clare to eat lunch with them, as usual. I saw them at our normal spot, by the tree in the far corner, but it was… different… Clare was sitting on Eli's lap. I was so confused. When did they get so close? I decided to sit on a picnic table within hearing distance of where they sat and listened into what they were saying.

"I really like you, Eli, and I just wish you could be serious about all this," she said and I saw her start to get off his lap, until he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her back down to her lap.

I couldn't help but have a tinge of jealousy for Eli. I have always had a thing for Clare, she was just such a great person, and she really understood me. I wished that I could be the one she was sitting upon and having this conversation with. I wish she was telling me she truly liked me, but I knew she hadn't. I knew she liked Eli by the way she talked about him constantly. I may be a guy to the human eye, but I was still a girl in a way and still had those sorts of emotions.

"Clare, I really like you too…" Eli said, but paused.

"But…?" I could tell she was upset by the tone of her voice and I became angry with Eli. He had a chance with a lovely girl like Clare, and he was just throwing it away.

"But I'm not good enough for you Clare. No one is for that matter! You're perfect. You're beautiful, smart, and funny. And I can't help but like you! I don't deserve you and I don't want to bring you down," he said and I knew he got to Clare at that point and she would be his from now on.

"Oh Eli! You are so sweet!" She leaned down and kissed him, making me want to vomit. Seeing my best friend kissing the one girl I had ever truly liked made me feel sick to my stomach. "Eli, I thought… You were too good for me," that girl was just downright silly for ever thinking she wasn't good enough for ANY one! "That you would never like…" Eli leaned down and interrupted her with a kiss and I couldn't take it anymore so I got up and left.

I wish I hadn't seen that. I wish I had just walked out and seen my friends in their normal postions and we just sat and talked about random things that came to mind. I wish I didn't like Clare, since I knew she was in love with Eli and he was in love with her. I began to feel something wet on my cheek and realized I was crying. While wiping off my tears I accidentally bumped into a pretty dark haired girl.

"Oh I'm so sorry…" She started.

"Adam," I greeted her and stretched out my hand for her to shake and she took it.

"Fiona, nice to meet you. Uhh… I should really get going, see you around," she said with a smile, and I couldn't help but smile back.

KC's POV

I was sitting with all the football players and Jenna. We were talking about the game on Friday, but I was getting bored of it, so I zoned out and looked around the lunch area. My gaze stopped at a tree, a tree I knew Clare sat at, but never paid any attention to until now.

Clare was sitting on the emo kid's lap. When did they start dating? I had heard plenty of rumors, but never believed them. I never thought Clare would go for a guy like that.

Part of me was glad she finally moved on, but another part was… jealous? I was jealous of an eyeliner wearing freak show. I didn't even like Clare anymore, I was the one that dumped her for someone else! But I couldn't help but be angry seeing them together.

I stared at them for a while until I saw him kiss her. I grew angry and just wanted to tear that smirk right off his face. Clare was mine, always was and always will be. No one is taking her from me.

Jenna's POV

I sat with KC and all of his friends pretending to be into what they were talking about, but really, none of it made any sense. KC started wondering off from the conversation too, so I followed his gaze to see what he was so interested in.

He was staring, intently, at Clare and… Elliot? I got a shock of glee when I saw she was sitting on his lap. _YES! Finally she moved on! And I have KC all to myself!_I was ecstatic, but then I started thinking, _why was KC so interested in what they were doing?_

Did KC still harbor feelings for Clare? Or was I thinking too much into it? Once they kissed, I knew Clare was going down, because I saw KC shiver. She still had an effect on him and I needed to show her to stay away from my man!

Fitz's POV

I was hanging out with my buddies from fight club, and we walked by the lunch area, but I stopped, something catching my eye. I saw Clare sitting on Eli's lap and my smile began to grow with mischievousness.

I think I know how I can get back at Eli now. Once they kissed, it sealed the deal, and my plan was already in motion. _Eli, you are never going to know what hit you, or your girlfriend. _I walked away with a grin on my face while I told my friends what my plan was and they immediately agreed to it.

**I was thinking of splitting this chapter into thirds, but decided to give yall a little treat, I hope you enjoyed! :D**

**I put Fitz's POV in there at the last second, trying to get numerous plans for ruining Clare and Eli's relationship hahahhaa. What do you think is going to happen? Who is going to be the next person to interfere? What happened to the project they were doing with KC and Jenna? Will Adam try to win Clare over? Will Alli accidentally stir up trouble? And what is Fitz's plan?**

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON IS THIS REALLY LOVE? (goshhh I need to change the title… any ideas?)**

**LOVE YALL, REVIEW! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**CH 14**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Degrassi**

**Goodness, I'm sooo proud of myself for last chapter that I don't think I have any writing capability for this chapter. I need to just finish this chapter to have enough for Friday, then I'll have another weekend to write more! YAY! But ughhh at the same time! Well, HERE WE GOOOOOO!**

_Previous Chapter_

_Alli's POV_

_Well, today after school, we have detention together, so I'll confront her then. This should be fun!_

_Adam's POV_

"_Fiona, nice to meet you. Uhh… I should really get going, see you around," she said with a smile, and I couldn't help but smile back._

_KC's POV_

_I stared at them for a while until I saw him kiss her. I grew angry and just wanted to tear that smirk right off his face. Clare was mine, always was and always will be. No one is taking her from me._

_Jenna's POV_

_Did KC still harbor feelings for Clare? Or was I thinking too much into it? Once they kissed, I knew Clare was going down, because I saw KC shiver. She still had an effect on him and I needed to show her to stay away from my man!_

_Fitz's POV_

_I think I know how I can get back at Eli now. Once they kissed, it sealed the deal, and my plan was already in motion. _Eli, you are never going to know what hit you, or your girlfriend_. I walked away with a grin on my face while I told my friends what my plan was and they immediately agreed to it._

Eli's POV

The bell finally rang to go to seventh period, English. I practically ran to the theater class, where we had been spending class in for the current project we were working on. On the way there, I saw Adam talking to a girl I had never seen before. I shrugged it off, remembering I had better things to think about. Once I walked through the door, I saw Clare sitting with KC and Jenna. They all looked a bit awkward. I sat down next to Clare, grabbing her hand, which KC didn't seem to like too much for some reason.** (A/N: Eli does not know about KC and Clare's old relationship yet)**

Our teacher came into the classroom, and seconds later the tardy bell rang. She announced to us that we had the whole class period to work on the project and we could get to work. We all turned toward eachother, waiting for the other to say something. I finally decided to break the silence.

"So, I guess we should get to work now, huh?" I said, awkwardly. They all nodded their heads.

"I want to talk to Clarebear for a bit about the set, now go, run along you two," Jenna said, with too much fake enthusiasm.

I walked over to a random table with tools on top of it and leaned against it, KC following. We stood there, staring at each of our girls, though it seemed like KC's eyes wondered a little too far to the right to be looking at Jenna. We stood there until KC mustered up a conversation.

"So… you and Clare?" He questioned. I didn't understand why he was asking, it wasn't any of his business.

"Uhh… What about it?" I said, trying to see what he was getting at.

"When'd y'all start… dating?" He asked, hesitantly.

"I don't see why that is any of your business," I simply stated, getting annoyed with the dumb jock.

"It's my business, because she is mine!" KC blurted out and I started fuming. How dare he say that, Clare was mine, and mine only. No one's but mine.

"What the hell did you just say?" I asked, angrily, even though I already knew what he had said, I just couldn't believe it.

"You heard me, stay away from my girl!" He said, seeming to gain more confidence.

"Dude, what the fuck is your problem?" I said, getting angrier by the minute.

"You are!" **(A/N: hahaha cheesyyyy) **He began to inch closer and closer, and I knew what was to come. He swung at me but I dodged, I tried to punch him in the stomach, but a hand interfered and grabbed mine. I glanced up and saw Clare staring at me in disbelief and disappointment.

I put my hand down once she let go and was immediately remorseful, but that didn't matter to Clare. I knew she hated violence; thought violence was never the answer. She became sad and walked away, almost looking as if she were going to cry.

I chased after her, hoping to make it better. When I grabbed her arm to make her stop walking she pulled it away and looked at me with sadness filling her eyes.

"I… I am so sorry Clare, but he… he just… He called you his…" I said with sudden discomfort. I didn't even like saying it. He didn't have the right to call her his. They never spoke, never made eye contact, but that's when it hit me.

"KC is your ex isn't he…" I said, and she nodded in agreement. I pulled her into a hug because I knew that she had probably heard what we were saying before the fight had begun. We had been talking way too loud, probably loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. But none of them mattered compared to Clare. Though Jenna was probably pretty ticked off by what her boyfriend said.

"He… he had cheated on me…" She started and my blood started to boil. How could anyone ever cheat on such a wonderful girl? How could someone be so heartless? But she continued, "…with Jenna." That's when I became pissed.

He was such a dick to do that for Clare. How stupid could he be? Choosing Jenna, a blonde bimbo, over Clare, an intelligent beautiful girl that I was lucky enough to have? The longer I thought about it, the more I wish Clare hadn't interrupted me before my punching KC in the gut.

He would have definitely deserved it. He cheated on Clare with Jenna and chose Jenna instead. Then he assumed that Clare was still his. Just sick. There was even a rumor going around school that Jenna was pregnant, which made all of it just that much worse, if it could get any worse.

I glanced back at Clare to see a tear going down her cheek. I quickly wiped it off with my thumb and continued looking into her watering eyes. Even while crying, face red, eyes watering, she was still beautiful.

I knew that I was truly the luckiest man on earth, even if it did sound corny or cheesy, I knew it was true. A punk like me got a saint like Clare, what a miracle.

**HEY! Ughhhh guyssss I am sooooo sick of school Today (Wednesday, while I'm writing this) I had THREE tests, world history, chemistry, AND algebra, ANDDDD I had homework in each class! Y'all are lucky that I wrote this, but I was determined to write it in time for Friday, I'm reallyyyy trying to get this done! But I think I have decided there will only be one every Monday thru Friday, is that alright? So I can write and write and write on the weekends, and be stocked up for the next week, YAY! GOOD IDEA! I SHALL DO IT! :DDD **

**Well, Ima go guys, I still have Algebra homework, byeee!**

**Reviewww, ya know you wanna! :DDD **


	15. chapter fift WAIT WHAT!

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Hey guys... I'M SOOOO SORRY! I don't think I will be posting a new chapter on here today. I have been really busy with school... and procrastinating. I also haven't felt very PUMPED about the story lately. **

**I feel terrible to let y'all down, but I just... GRRR... I'm going to TRY to put chapter 15 up today, atleast by the time I go to sleep...**

**But again, I haven't been feeling very inspired, since the show isn't even on right now... HELP?  
**


End file.
